injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effect
A Status effect is an effect applied to a character other than the direct damage of a basic attack,special attacks, or super moves . When a status effect is attached to a special attack, the special in question generally has its damage lowered in compensation. Rare exceptions are Static/Prime, whose Taser Tap (Special 1) has no penalty despite being a Stun, as well as Superman/Prime, whose Freeze Breath (Special 2) freezes targets at full damage. Damage over time These effects (also called DoT) deal damage against the opponent after the special to continuously inflict unblockable damage against the opponent. This cannot knock out characters, and will instead stop when they are brought to 1 health. For this reason, whenever possible, when hit with a strong damage over time effect at low health, the character should be allowed to fall to 1 health to cleanse the effect and then heal, instead of panic-healing immediately only to have to health depleted quickly again. This method is not effective, however, against Darkseid/Apokolips, as his bleed is never rinsed until tag-out and will continue to be attached to his opponent even after reaching 1 health. Damage-over-time Specials will add on to a character's damage dealt. If the character that inflicted the effect switches out to another character, it will be shown as the latter has dealt damage. There are two distinct ways for a damage over time effect to be applied: the first and more common type is the last hit of a special will apply the effect, and if that hit misses or is fully reflected by Static's disc, the DoT will not be applied. The second type applies the effect to the current opponent regardless of the above factors, and include The Joker/Arkham Origins and Lobo/Bounty Hunter's passives, as well as The Ibistick. Bleeding * Bleeding characters take 20% increased damage from all sources per stack of bleed. This is known for working with almost any source of damage there is. * Characters that can cause bleed are Aquaman, Catwoman, Deathstroke/Prime, Scorpion, Wonder Woman/600 and Darkseid/Apokolips. When accompanied by two other Green Lantern character, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth's SP2 will apply this effect. Poison * Poisoned characters deal 20% less damage. Unlike bleed, this does not stack with itself and stacks additively with other damage modifiers. * Characters than can poison are Green Arrow/Arrow, The Joker (except for The Killing Joke), Lobo/Prime, and Solomon Grundy/Regime. *Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask's damage reflection effect uses the poison visual effect, but is a one-time damage instead of damage over time. Burn * A burning effect causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects. They cause fire to erupt from the opponent. * Characters that can cause burning are Darkseid, Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Scorpion, Lobo/Bounty Hunter, Zatanna, and Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice. * Gears that can cause burning are The Ibistick, Diablo Companion Card EVOLVED, LexCorp Helmet Armor V2, and League of Assassins Adept Blade. Mental Damage * Mental damage causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects. Similar to Burn, it only increases Catwoman/Regime and Catwoman/Prime's basic attack damage. * Only Martian Manhunter/Prime's combo enders have the ability to inflict this effect. Slow * Slowed characters perform basic attacks at a greatly reduced speed, and are much easier to block and retaliate against. * Only Killer Frost (both versions), Flash/Elseworld and The Flash/Earth 2 are able to activate slow. Disable Special *Characters with specials disabled cannot use specials or super moves. **Flash/Elseworld and Hawkgirl/Regime can disable specials. Disabling some or all specials can be a permanent handicap in battles, and disable special on specials can be found on certain gear pieces. *Gear, such as the League Of Assassins Adept Hood which can disable specials, but Super Moves can still be used. Power Drain * Power drain removes power from the affected characters power bars, preventing use of specials. Unlike most effects, blocking only reduces its effectiveness, and block gear does affect the amount of power drained. * Some characters are immune to Power Drain, such as Shazam with Lightning Fury, Lobo/Prime , Static, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, and Batman/Arkham Knight with the power drain immunity buff selected. * Characters than can power drain are Aquaman/Regime, Black Adam, Green Arrow/Insurgency, Green Arrow/Arrow, Lex Luthor, Martian Manhunter/Prime, Nightwing, Raven/Regime, Raven/Teen Titans, Sinestro (except for his Green Lantern counterpart) and Zatanna. *Gears that can power drain include Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, Mother Box, Fourth World Godly Mace, and Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. *The LexCorp Set's 2-piece effect reverse power drain effects on the user, granting them power instead. Snare * Snared characters cannot tag out. * Hawkgirl/Prime snares opponents upon tagging in or out. Her own tag cooldown reduction has no effect on snare. * Despite it not being explicitly stated in her passive description, Hawkgirl/Regime also has this effect. * Lobo/Bounty Hunter prevents his opponent from tagging out as long as the burning effect of his special 2 is active. * When accompanied by at least one other Green Lantern character, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth's SP2 will apply this effect. Invulnerability 's invulnerability.]] * Invulnerability prevents the user from taking any damage from basic attacks, special or super moves. The effect, such as those provided by The Batmobile or Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive, will also protect the user from all forms of status effects, except damage over time effects that can be applied while they are shielded and start affecting them after the invulnerability wears off. Bleed is an exception in that they will continue to damage the invulnerable character, but only at 1/6 of the normal damage. **Ares/Prime's To the Death (block disable) and Killer Frost's slow are unaffected by invulnerability. **Passive-based disable special will ignore invulnerability, but gear-based disables need to hit and will have no effect. *Superman/Injustice 2's passive gives him partial invulnerability as he will take no damage from the first special attack received upon tagging in, which includes any status effects from the special. It is not complete invulnerability, however, as he still takes normal damage from basic attacks and Super Moves. Stun * Stunned characters cannot take any action, including blocking and tagging out. Batman/Insurgency's basic attacks deal greatly increased damage against stunned opponents. *It is not possible to have combo enders on a stunned opponent. * Red Son Green Lantern and Beyond Batman's passives provide immunity to stun, including stuns caused by Martian Manhunter or Bane/Luchador's passive. Previously these stuns will ignore immunity, but this was fixed in an update. * Characters than can stun are Luchador Bane, Batman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter/Prime, Solomon Grundy/Prime, Static, The Flash/New 52, Green Lantern/New 52, Joker/The Killing Joke, Zatanna (self-stun only), and Deadshot. * Batgirl (both versions) has a visual stun at the beginning of their Special 1, Art of Deception, but since it is the beginning of a special it only serves to trigger Cloak of Destiny. Freeze * Freeze is similar to stun, however it cannot be resisted at all except by blocking, and it does not interact with stun bonus effects such as Insurgency Batman's passive or Cloak of Destiny. * Previously Freeze keeps the opponent frozen until hit and the next hit deals double damage. These have been removed. *If a special both freeze and stuns (from a freeze special that applies gear stun), sometimes the character will be stunned instead of frozen, although stun-immune characters can still be frozen, while other times both effects apply. *If the freeze applies The Ibistick's burning effect, the burn will only start after freeze wears off, for the same amount of damage. Freeze will also pause various animations playing on the affected character. * Characters than can freeze are: Green Arrow/Prime, Green Arrow/Arrow and Superman/Prime. * Boss version of Prison Superman in Bonus Battle 6 can utilize the Freeze Breath, though it is part of the Boss Specials Moveset. * Killer Frost/Prime and Superman/Godfall have a freeze in the middle of their Special 2, but since it is part of a special it has no real impact other than its nature as a block breaker. Category:Game mechanics